random story crossover
by tiggertugger26
Summary: not too good with summaries. this is my first story, so review, people! max is hurt, and a twilight character finds her. tell me if i should continue. i hope i can, it's been fun writing. already have the next chapter ready to go. so happy reading!
1. intro thingy

Max and twilight

MPOV

Flying for eight days straight is never fun. Even when you have wings. Yes, wings. What else could you fly with? We passed through a few different states, and since I have no fundamental knowledge of geography and all things map-like, I'll just start from where we are now. Well, I'm not entirely sure WHERE we are. Someplace rainy and forest-y. Maybe in Washington. We're flying over a huge pine forest right now, but that's all we know. Man, those leafy branches look so nice and comfy, (yeah, comfy. I've been locked up in a crate most of my life. I think that I have the right to call pine branches "comfy"). Apart from the forest, I'm not too sure where we are, but I know it's not a fun place to fly. Especially when you hear thunder in the clouds. Big, fat, grey, clouds that hover reeeaally close to your head. Creepy, much? We haven't seen a single ray of sunshine the whole dang time we were here. Just when we get sent back from the Arctic, we wind up in the rainiest place known to mankind. And why? Because apparently, I'm supposed to. Stupid Voice. Grrrrrrrrr.

Angel's next to me, lagging behind. She's got dark circles under her eyes, and she's thin and scraggly. Just like the rest of the flock. And me? I look like a plucked CHICKEN. I've been called a hawk before, maybe a falcon. I liked that. The worst was a vulture, and even that was okay. But no, today I'm a chicken. Because that's just one of those happy perks life throws at you. Oh, you're a mutant bird kid? I'll just lock you up in a dog crate for most of your life, have you attacked by insane flying wolves, and to top it all off, you get to visit the coldest, rainiest state on the planet and life will turn you into a plucked chicken.

Anyway, after my little rant re chicken, I noticed that the tops of the trees (you know, the forest?) was barely brushing our toes. Gazzy yawned, and that set us all off, yawning and sighing. Total stuck his head out of Iggy's backpack and sneezed. Iggy told him to shut up, while Angel frowned at him. Total huffed and popped his head back into the backpack. I looked around. Everyone seemed to be cranky, even Angel. That was it. We hadn't slept much more than three hours over the course of a few days, and we hadn't even eaten any more than a burger and a handful of fries in maybe four days. We were all dead tired, and everyone wanted to rest. But we couldn't. It seemed that everywhere we turned, Erasers were coming at us. We couldn't sleep at night because they might try to attack us then. I'm not paranoid. It actually happened, and we were lucky Fang was taking watch. We would've all been dog meat by now, if not for him. I looked over, trying to find Fang. He was at the back of the Flock, looking around for any signs of danger. Even he looked snappish. I better find this Flock someplace to rest, and fast. I flew closer to the center of our little mutant circle. "Kay guys, listen up. I decided that it's time for us to rest a bit, you know, sleep?" The Flock gave a tired cheer. Even Fang smiled a teensy bit. Wow. He must be desperate for some rest. "C'mon, bet there's some comfy branches down in those pine trees." They all nodded with varying levels of enthusiasm, and dived awkwardly down to land on a branch. We all slept on the same tree, not too high up so that the Erasers or anyone else could see us, but not too low so that anyone looking up could make us out from the leaves. These trees were TALL. I picked a huge branch thick with needles to rest on. Not wanting to get pricked, yet needing some coverage from the rain, I spread my jacket out, and sat down on it. I couldn't go to sleep yet. It was my turn to take watch.

A night later, Fang was out scrounging for food, while I sleepily swung my leg back and forth on top of a tree branch. After some decent sleep and four grilled rabbits (we were careful to remove all traces of the fire-on the ground, of course), we had found a tree big enough to hold all of us, and provide shelter. I had tucked everyone in (or just covered them with their jackets). About to go to sleep myself, I lay down and yawned. Making sure Iggy was taking watch, I drifted into darkness.

I opened my eyes. The sun was rising. We had overslept. Getting up was a chore, and I reluctantly left the safety of my branch to shake the rest of the Flock into consciousness. Fang yawned heavily as I kicked gently at his side. Everyone else was already up and grumbling around the fire I made. Waking up sucks. That's why I get annoyed every time someone whines. Or screams. Or does both at exactly the same time. Let's rephrase that. Anyone that complains gets a face full of Max. I'm not exactly a morning person. I had shaken the Flock awake at around five in the morning, but it was still dark from all the rain clouds hovering in the sky. The whole forest was wreathed in early morning mist, and the birds were chittering quietly. The only thing that ruined it was Fang's obnoxious snoring. He had fallen asleep again. Well, well. Guess someone's gonna take watch again tonight, instead of sleeping, like he is now. He might be the only guy I ever kissed, (aside from Sam) but he's not gonna get any sympathy any time soon. I guessed Iggy had forgotten to kick him awake for me, after I specifically told him to, (right Iggy?) so I woke him up instead. "Good morning, starshine. The Earth says hello!" Fang groaned at the sound of my voice, and took a feeble punch in my general direction. "Rise and shine, Fang. I mean it. Get up!" Fang rubbed his eyes and moaned. "I can rise, but I refuse to shine." Rolling my eyes, I dove down to the ground to hunt.

A few minutes later, I proudly supervised the production of the five cooking rabbits, slowly being turned on a stick, by Gazzy. He was sniffing the air, which was tainted with whiffs of "Rabbit a La Mode". Finding some longish sticks, I speared the rabbit, and then cut it up. They didn't taste as great as the jackrabbits down south, but hey, it's food, so I eat it. Iggy, who had been mumbling something about bleach and chlorine, flew down to the ground, (did I mention the fire was on the ground? Because no one can cook on a tree branch.) and tore into a chunk of breakfast. _Max, there might be some people that can help you destroy Itex. And I mean destroy. As in, every branch of Itex is dead. Gone up in flames. Just gone. _I groaned. The Voice was back. Fang looked up, and I motioned to him that he should continue eating. _What do you want? We don't need anyone helping us. In case you didn't notice, during the last Flyboy MASSACRE, Nudge took down ten Flyboys, all at the same time. Fang killed double that amount, and Gazzy and Iggy exploded 40 with just one bomb. Angel and I also did our fair share, so beat it, voice. We don't need help. _

The Voice sighed. _I warned you, Max. Now you'll pay the consequences. _Okay then, Jeb. Bring it.

_Oh, I will._

Then it shut off, and I was left standing there, a rabbit drumstick in my hand.

____________________________________a sexy time seperator line thing...yeah..._________________________________________________

I was back up in the air, looking for a suitable place to land. I had quickly lost track of the route I took while hunting, so now I'm paying the price. Is this the consequence the Voice was telling me about? Cuz it's more of an awkward situation.

_No Max. THIS is your punishment._

All of a sudden, 50 Flyboys dropped out of thin air, surrounding me.


	2. near death

I looked around. No Flock in sight. Of course, I did see Flyboys. DUH.

One came at me quickly, with an aluminum baseball bat, but I ducked and kneed him in the stomach hard, then spun around and threw a quick punch at another one's jaw. And the fighting went on like this for at least thirty minutes. They come at me; I hold them off as long as I can. If the Flock was here, the Flyboys would all be dead and roasting high up in some tree.

I was soon awoken from my reverie with a quick punch to the jaw. Ow, that hurt. They must be programming these to hit harder. Now, I had a bruised face, scraped knee and neck, sprained ankle, and---

I screamed in agony. While I was fighting, some robots had snuck up behind me. A Flyboy had come up and grabbed me, while others grabbed my arms and legs. Then, they all twisted at once. Hard. I felt like every bone in my body was broken. Heck, I already had broken all my arms and legs, what else was there to break? Another Flyboy came up and kicked me in the jaw. Oh yeah, my face. Guess he just broke THAT.

I felt myself falling, and, looking up, I saw the Flyboys hovering above, thinking that I was as good as dead. I agreed. My head snapped back, and I noticed through a haze of pain that I was going to hit the trees soon. Then branches. Then ground. Then death. I can't wait for the last one.

Now I was close to passing out. The Flyboys were specks high above me now, swimming around in my vision, and the clouds were dancing. Funny….

I snapped back into reality once I hit the first branch. It felt like I was on fire. My wings were spread out, so they softened the blows to my arms and legs, though they were getting hurt too.

Crack!!!

There goes my left wing. I wonder which bone is broken there.

Another crack. Oh look, my right wing. It must be broken too. I was falling, my wings still spread out below me. The pain didn't exist anymore. I was seeing black spots before my eyes. I hope Fang will kill those Flyboys once he finds my body…..

Like I said before, waking up is a chore for me. I just can't open my eyes sometimes. Especially when I'm almost dead.

**So how did u like it??? I've just realized that I can add a note or two down here. Stupid me. So yeah, tell me if you liked it. Just press the review button. It's right there. Go press it. I'm waiting. Not really. Yes I am. I want a review and I won't go until I have a review. Wow. I sound like a brat. But that's okay. **

**Sorry about the really short chapter. I'll make it up to you!!!!**

**If you can guess my age, I'll add 2 new chapters up early. You won't believe my age.**

**I feel so evil, I'm sure none of you can guess it. Now, I take my leave, but not before I laugh an evil genius laugh.**

**MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHHA!!!!! **

**Okay. I'm done.**


	3. disclaimer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**OMFJ, I'M SO SORRY, IT'S ONE OF THESE HORRIBLE LITTLE AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!!!!!! SO I FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER AND SINCE I'M PARANOID ABOUT CRAP LIKE THAT I NEED TO GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!**

**I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. If I was Stephanie Meyer, I would not be writing a fanfic. I would be writing an actual book. I don't own Maximum Ride either. If I was James Patterson, Max would have about 26 near death experiences in each of his books. Maybe I'll put in this little hospital scene in this other chapter, when she wakes up and they're operating in her. (Like trying to fix her, but she doesn't know that now, does she?) **

**;)**

**GUESS MY F*****G AGE AND I'LL PUT UP ANOTHER 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS UP EARLY!!!!!!!**


	4. naughty jacob

**Sorry about the wait!**

JPOV

Edward was being such a son of a ***** right now. I didn't think that vampires could get that happy and worked up over such a small thing. I wonder how he could resist eating it. Of course, Bella has enough self restraint, but bringing something like that into a family of vampires is a bit too much. Even Alice knows better than that.

But right now, I was concentrating on keeping Edward controlled. He was bouncing around the house in a state of euphoric mania, and I was exhausted. Closing my eyes, I let Edward's mood wash over me, trying to draw enough energy out of it to keep myself alive and healthy. But I'm a vampire. So I don't need that. Okay, suits me.

OTHERJPOV (YOU KNOW, JACOB?)

I was not feeling good. Nor was I feeling great. And most of all I wasn't feeling absolutely fantastical, thank you very much. No. NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NO?! No I do not have a girlfriend, no, I don't want one, why should I? And no, I did not feel like going to the movies, and yes, you are indeed being rejected, JESSICA. Trying to run away from Jessica is like running away from an octopus. She just sticks to you, until you pry her off with a screwdriver. Geez. As soon as I got away from the hormonal teenager that I felt like beating up, I… Oh. Looks like we're drawing a blank. Whatever shall I do to pass the time? School was stupid, I already learned about whatever they were talking about, so I ditched and headed over to the beach. Jessica and her supposed "friends" were there by the time I reached it. She sure knows how to be annoying. Since relaxing at the beach was out of the question, I decided to hike on one of the more overgrown trails in the forest. As soon as I reached the edge of the trees, I smelled blood. And it didn't smell like regular blood either. It smelled…weird. Like, not human. But it smelled human and the same time. What the h***? I phoned my Dad, but got the answering machine instead.

"This is Bill. If you are calling for Jacob, I can't find him. If you find him, tell him that his father thinks he is a f***ing b****d."

Groaning, I hung up, and sent out a thought to the rest of the pack.

"Uh…there's a weird smell in the air and I don't know what it is."

"Shut up.

"Guys…"

"Shut up"

"WHAT?"

"You left us here at school when you ditched, and now we're suffering through quadratic equations. Since you hate to include us in your little escapades, we'll just let you handle this on your own."

"…"

I was majorly pissed, but I let it go and left them alone. Morphing into my wolf form, I bounded through the overgrowth and into the bushes where the smell was emanating from. It smelled like blood, but mixed in with flowers, and honey. Not vampire, that's for sure…

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN MAX OR TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING. I HAVE NOTHING (SADLY).**

**IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY ON JUNE 4, AND SUPRISINGLY, MANY OF YOU GUESSED IT. WELL, MAYBE THAT'S CUZ I WRITE SO SUCKISHLY. I AM NOW 12. AND I DON'T THINK I'M ENJOYING IT. **


	5. stuffs

MPOV-

I looked blearily up at the sky, or, at least, the specks of blue that weren't being blocked by freakishly tall trees. Well, what have we here? The freakish trees are being blocked by a freakish blob. Okay.

I sniffed the air. Blood. I looked around. Oh, so that's where the smell's coming from. Me. DUH. Oh, freakish blob just moved toward me. Focusing…focusing…there. Crap. It's a freakin' huge Eraser. But this was to be expected. It neared me, or what was left of me, and gently poked my face with a claw. That was rude, so to return the favor, I turned my head and bit him. Really hard. I don't care if my jaw is broken. I will not be poked by a huge hairy Eraser mitt. It howled and shook me free, sending my head falling back toward the ground. It really, really hurt, but seeing the look on his face was worth it. The pain must have subsided, because he stopped crying. He looked surprised. I glared, and wearily spit tufts of fur out of my mouth. Ew. Dog fur. Gross.

He backed away, so I cautiously rolled over, ignoring the pain coming in wave after wave. Then I tried to retract my wings. Nothing happened. Tried again. Noooope. Crap, I felt like frickin' dog food and the presence of the big hairy Eraser mop was just making it worse. He was actually trying to sniff me, but warily now, knowing that if he got any closer I would bite him there, too. I wondered what it would be like if he got his tenders near me. No. That was SO not going to happen. NEVER. I slowly turned my head. My wings looked fine. Then I tried to fold them in, something I've always done with ease. My right wing twitched slightly, after I tried to move it. Now, I have a really high tolerance for pain, but that, on a scale of one to ten, one being nothing and ten being pain, was about a hundred. And ten wasn't just, ow I stubbed my toe pain, it was ow, I just got kicked in the gut by ten Erasers, and now they're bashing my head in with some rocks. FUN.

Then, bracing myself, I stretched my wings and instantly blacked out.

And yes, I knew that stretching my wings would cause me to either howl, gibber, vomit or black out in a haze of pain.

Am I emo enough for you now?

**Hehe, that was some fun writing. I always loved a bit of drama. You tell me what to do, give suggestions, awesome craptastic crap like that. And don't add the story to favorites or anything, just review. It's all I want. Is that too much to ask? I'll also put in a few celebrities just to spice things up.**

**Now, I bid you farewell.**


End file.
